Scientific Experiments
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Two adults. One Nubbin. We know where this is heading.


**A/N: **This is something of an AU. It's before Will comes to the Sanctuary but they've found Nubbins anyway. The second of xira's Christmas gift.

* * *

Helen looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. She didn't think anyone should be arriving so soon. A glance at her clock told her that she had once again let the hours slip away from her. Clearly, Watson had arrived as she requested. "James," she greeted as she opened the door. He smiled and kissed her on both cheeks as he always did. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch there."

"You said you had an interesting Abnormal to show me," he stated as he sat down. Helen lit up.

"Indeed I do," she agreed. She swiftly moved around her desk to get the cage. James shifted uncomfortably as he tried not to stare at Helen's....backside. She turned to him with a confused look. "James, you look rather...flushed," she commented. "Are you alright?"

"Quite fine," he assured her. "It's a bit stuffy in here is all. Have you been shut up here all day?"

"You know how I lose track of the time," she said dismissively. "I get so involved in my work and such. But you are right it is a bit stuffy." She unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off. "You should take yours off as well," she told him. Then she went to the window to crack it open.

James made himself more comfortable before looking back at Helen. He did his best to keep his eyes on her face. "The new Abnormal?" he prompted.

"Of course," she smiled. She tapped the glass cage on her desk and soon a round ball of fur appeared. "This is _Nubina Axtera,_" she proudly told him. "Ashley likes to refer to them as Nubbins."

"Nubbins?" he repeated. Helen nodded as she brought the cage over to him so he could observe them better. "How very interesting."

"Indeed," Helen murmured, not looking at all at the Nubbin.

"Helen, it would appear that you are more interested in me than in the Abnormal," he commented.

"It took the genius of observation that long to figure it out?" she asked. She leaned back on the sofa, stretching out a little more. "Jimmy, I am quite surprised. If Nikola were here he'd say you're losing your touch."

"Now Helen," he admonished, "one must be delicate as to what is said in company. I can assure you I'm in no way 'losing my touch' as you so modernly put it."

"Are you sure James? There was a time when you would try to be more discreet about your staring."

"Is there a reason I should continue to be?" he wondered.

"I never said that," Magnus said with a coy smile.

James allowed his eyes to roam her perfect figure. It was the first time in over a century he had had free reign to do so. "One hundred years and your loveliness hasn't dimmed in the slightest," he informed her.

Helen's smile turned relaxed and lazy. "Well, one does like to be appreciated," she told him.

"I can think of better ways to appreciate such a figure," he said.

The fact that he had been inching closer was not lost on Helen. She straightened and leaned closer to him as well. "And what ways would those be?"

Her answer was a kiss. And not just any kiss either. It was a kiss full of slow burning heat mixed with intense desire and passion. It was a century's worth of longing and need rolled into a single gesture. Helen thought she might burst into flames from it alone. When his hands began to find their way under her garments rational thought fled from her mind. She was just about finish undoing his pants when the door banged open.

"Mom!" Ashley's bright voice called, "Henry need you to...." She trailed off as she realized the state that the two adults were in. "I just walked in on something," she stated. Neither one moved or responded. "And now I"m going to walk back out of it." With a thin smile she was out the door.

"I didn't know one could move so fast without teleporting," Helen said in a breathless tone.

"She is John's daughter," James pointed out. Helen turned her hooded eyes back to him and he completely lost the thread of the conversation. "But back to what we were discussing," he murmured as he leaned in.

"Yes, back to that," she agreed, going to meet him.


End file.
